MY POSSESIVE BILLIONARE (Markmin ver)
by luvingjaem
Summary: (Remake Novel Nei) Kehidupan seorang billionare muda yang akan dijodohkan dengan Jaemin. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Na Jaemin X Mark Lee

Warn: GS| typo(s) | bahasa berantakan and more.

Note: ini remake dari Novel Nei Alejandrino dengan judul yang sama. Jadi mungkin dari kalian ada yang pernah baca novelnya.

* * *

.

.

.

The man who have everything finally met his match.

Lee Minhyung atau Mark Lee, powerful Canada Billionare, mempunyai segala-gala dalam hidupnya. Ia memiliki ketampanan, kekuasaan, kekayaan, dan—wanita. Ketampanannya yang seperti dewa serta kesenangan duniawi yang dia tawarkan akan membuat gadis manapun tergila-gila padanya. Ia dapat mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Semuanya... kecuali satu, gadis bernama Jung Jaemin.

"Love me or hate me. Both are in my favor. If you love me, i'll always in your heart. If you hate me, i'll always in your mind" —William Shakespeare.

.

.

.

Osaka, Japan.

.

"Astaga, Jaemin. What you doing here?"

"Imo," Jaemin tampak lesu. Ia baru saja kabur dari rumahnya yang berjarak bermil-mil dari sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah hari ini kau harus bertemu dengan tunanganmu?" Hansol bertanya dengan nada setengah berteriak. Ia terkejut ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Jaemin malam-malam kesini. Apalagi seorang diri.

Ji Hansol adalah adik dari ibu Jaemin, Jung Taeyong. Ia berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Tidak mempunyai anak dan belum menikah. Ia tinggal bersama sanak saudara ibunya di Jepang. Sedangkan Jaemin dan ibunya tinggal di Korea bersama ayahnya di Korea setelah mereka menikah.

"Dia bukan tunanganku dan aku tidak mau menemuinya apalagi menikah dengannya." Kata Jaemin lalu masuk ke dalam rumah bibinya dan duduk di sofa.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum kamu datang kesini?"

"Tidak. Aku pergi sebelum mereka datang."

"Oh God, why you doing that, Jaem? Orang tuamu sangat senang dengan npertunangan ini dan aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang marah kepadamu, Jaemin. Apalagi appamu."

"Mereka tidak bisa memaksaku untuk menikah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa eomma dan appa menginginkanku menikah dengan pria seperti dirinya. Aku yakin, hidupku akan sia-sia dan menyedihkan jika aku bersamanya. Aku tidak suka dengannya dan—sangat membencinya." Jaemin menjawab dengan menekankan kata sangat.

"Tapi appamu sudah memberitahu tentang pernikahan ini bahkan ketika kau masih berusia lima belas tahun, Jaem."

"Waktu itu aku tidak tau jika akan menikah dengan The Arrogant Sex Starves Playboy sepertinya." Jaemin menggidikkan bahunya dan memutar bola mata malas.

Hansol memberenggut. "What do you say? The Arrogant Sex Starves Playboy? Jaemin, jangan percaya apa yang kau baca di majalah-majalah. Kebanyakan isinya hanya gosip, you know?"

"It's true, imo. Dia itu Playboy, a womanizer, a lady killer. Percaya padaku, imo... wait, aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu," Jaemin mengambil tabletnya yang berada di tas. "Aku menyimpan beberapa foto dan write-ups tentang pria itu saat appa mengingatkanku dengan rencana perjodohan konyol ini sebulan yang lalu. Aku kaget. Aku fikir mereka sudah melupakan rencana konyol ini."

Hansol mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jaemin. Jaemin menunjukkan gambar yang berbeda dengan Mark Lee yang ia kenal selama ini di sebuah album foto tabletnya itu. Gambar pertama berisikan beberapa foto candid seseorang yang memergoki Mark yang sedang berkencan dengan beberapa wanita berbeda. Diatasnya ditulis dengan huruf kapital yang menyakitkan mata; PUTUS DENGAN ARTIS MUDA KOEUN. MARK LEE GANDENG MODEL TERKENAL ASAL KOREA, DONGHYUCK LEE ATAU BIASA DIKENAL SEBAGAI HAECHAN.

Foto-foto itu diambil di restoran mewah, bar, di mobinya, di pesawat pribadinya, dan foto yang terakhir diambil di sebuah kapal pesiar. Ia berciuman dengan Donghyuck Lee. Model seksi yang saat ini sedang naik daun itu. Jaemin juga membaca writer-ups dan gosip tentang Mark Lee yang berada di internet untuk ditunjukkan kepada bibinya.

"Disini ditulis bahwa dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan komitmen. Ia bahkan mengganti kekasih setiap minggunya dan tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya komitmen. See? He's cassanova, imo."

"Jaemin, selama ini imo jika kau adalah gadis yang pintar. But, bagaimana bisa kau termakan oleh berita murahan seperti ini? Sebagian besar yang mereka tulis di majalah dan tabloid itu tidak benar. Mereka itu pembohong. Kamu juga pernah menjadi korban writer-ups, jika kau lupa, Jaem."

"Tapi, imo. It's true. Semua berita dimajalah mengatakan hal yang sama. He's player."

"Baiklah jika kau menganggap dia benar-benar cassanova. Tapi setidaknya kau harus menemui pria itu. Ia dan ayahnya kembali ke Korea untuk menemuimu dan menunda semua proyeknya di New York. Padahal kita berdua tau jika mereka orang yang sibuk. Aku sedang membayangkan apa yang orang tuamu saat ini lakukan, hah.. mereka pasti lelah sekali denganmu." Kata Hansol.

"Aku kira imo berada dipihakku."

"Tentu saja aku di pihakmu, Jaem. Tapi kau harus tau jika orang tuamu melakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu. Mereka menyayangimu dan melakukan apa yang terbaik untukmu. Selain itu, Mark Lee is big catch. Ia sangat tampan dan kaya. Semua wanita menginginkannya. Kau seharusnya bersyukur untuk itu."

"Apa? Are you seriously, imo? Menurutku dia itu tidak tampan sama sekali. Aku mengijinkan siapapun untuk memilikinya. Aku sudah cukup benci melihat wajah dengan seringai dan juga senyum sarkartisnya di foto. Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengannya? Oh God, i can imagine if this happen to me. He's arrogant. Ia bahkan berfikir bahwa dia adalah hadiah yang Tuhan kirim untuk para wanita," Jaemin berteriak-teriak, mengatakan ketidaksukaannya kepada seorang Mark Lee dengan mondar-mandir.

"Don't judge him, yet. Setidaknya bertemulah dengannya dan kenalan dia dengan baik, kemudian jika kau masih tidak suka kepadanya, kau bisa memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya atau tidak,"

"Imo, i won't meet with him. Jika aku menemuinya, orang tuaku akan memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya," kata Jaemin dengan keras kepala.

"Aku akan memilih sendiri orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi suamiku dimasa depan. Ia harus mencintaiku dengan tulus, penuh kasih dan sayang kepadaku."

"But, with Mark Lee. Aku yakin kau akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Imo tidak membantu sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengannya? Aku yakin dia menganggapku sama dengan simpanannya yang lain. Ia adalah tipe pria yang tidak ingin diinjak-ijak wanita atas dasar cinta."

"Dear, beri dia kesempatan. Faktanya ia sudah datang bukan? Itu artinya dia serius untuk menjalin komitmen denganmu, menikah denganmu. Buatlah pikiranmu terbuka, Jaem. Mengertilah jika dia adalah bussiness person, young, very handsome and extremely rich. Jelas, ia menjadi pusat dari segala gosip dan intrik. Selain itu, jika kalian sudah menikah nanti, imo yakin dia akan berubah,"

"I don't think so..."

"Tetap berfikirlah tentang apa yang imo katakan. Bertemulah dengannya. Coba untuk mengenalinya. Lalu, putuskan kau mau menikah dengannya atau tidak. Jaemin awalnya tidak suka dengan Hansol yang seolah menyudutkannya namun kemudian ia merenungkan perkataan Hansol dan mengambil sisi positif, dimana ia tidak akan membuat keluarganya malu dimata keluarga Mark Lee itu jika ia mengambil saran yang diberikan Hansol.

"Okey, i'll think again about it. Tapi, imo, bisakah aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari?" Hansol tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. "Of course , kau boleh tinggal disini. Tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu untuk itu. Tapi, aku harus memberitahu orang tuamu jika kau ada disini agar mereka berhenti mencemaskanmu." Hansol mengambil ponsel dari saku celanya, berniat untuk menghubungi Taeyong tapi Jaemin buru-buru menahannya.

"Imo, tunggu. Bisakah kau menghubungi orang tuaku nanti? I mean not now, please.. Aku yakin jika Mark Lee dan ayahnya masih berasa disana."

Hansol hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan menghela nafas lelah, "Okey, later,"

.

.

.

Mark Lee's Mansion, Vancouver, Canada.

.

Mark menelpon asisten pribadinya.

Ia merasa sangat marah, frustasi dan... ditolak.

Bloody Hell! Gadis sialan itu menghabiskan waktu berhargaku. Marahnya. Semua janji dan kesepakatan bisnis pentingnya di New York yang masih setengah terbengkalai sengaja ia batalkan hanya untuk bertemu Jaemin, si gadis itu. Dia memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan ini padaku. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Aku harus menemukannya dan memberinya pelajaran. Tidak ada yang bisa menginjak-nginjakku seperti ini. Jika orang tuanya tidak bisa mengaturnya, then I will. Pikir Mark.

"Renjun, Aku ingin kau mengirimkanku semua transaksi yang masuk melalu e-mail, beritahu juga Lami, Taeil hyung dan yang lainnya. Aku mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai disini. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke New York dan menyelesaikan bisnisku disana sampai minggu depan."

"Baik, Sir. Bagaimana dengan perjalanan bisnis ke California minggu ini?"

"Jadwal ulang dalam waktu dua minggu."

"Ah, ya...Sir. Nona Haechan terus menelfon, dia meminta salah satu nomor anda yang bisa dihubungi saat ini." Mark mengehela nafas beberapa detik sebelum membalas. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kekasih barunya, artis dan model Victoria Secret terkenal asal Korea, Haechan.

"Tidak. Beritahu saja Victoria untuk mengirimkannya gelang dengan surat yang sama seperti minggu lalu."

"Baik, Sir." Balas Renjun.

Another broken-hearted girl.

Mark memang kejam apabila putus dengan pacarnya. Dia hanya menganggap wanita-wanita seperti Koeun dan Haechan adalah wanita yang mengencaninya hanya demi uang dan poularitas.

"Aku ingin kau berkoordinasi dengan penyidik pribadi kita di Korea. Aku ingin tahu keberadaan Jung Jaemin sekarang. Aku menginginkan laporannya sudah dikirim padaku dalam waktu 24 jam, okay?"

Sebelum ia pulang dan menyaksikan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Jaemin, ia sempat mendengar salah seorang yang bekerja untuk Ayah Jaemin sudah melacak pasport gadis itu, dan menyatakan jika Jaemin sedang berada di Jepang.

"Jung Jaemin?" Renjun bertanya.

"Ya, ia anak perempuan dari Jung Jaehyun dan Jung Taeyong . "

"Baik, Sir. Any order special instructions?"

"Aku ingin laporan lengkap, dimana Ia tinggal, bersama siapa, terutama jika Ia memiliki kekasih."

"Baik, Sir." Jawab Renjun dengan diiringi gelengan kepala, berfikir bagaimana bisa bosnya dengan cepat sudah menemukan pengganti Haechan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Salam kenal semuaaa^


	2. Chapter 2

__"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." —- Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince__

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** *****Osaka, Japan*******

08.00 a.m. Hari berikutnya, Jaemin pergi ke supermarket, membawa tas belanjaan penuh dengan buah dan sayur-sayuran. Hanya beberapa meter setelah keluar dari supermarket ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melambatkan langkahnya dan melihat kesampingnya. Lalu, dengan ragu ia memutar badannya dengan perlahan, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

 _ _Itu hanya imajinasiku, mungkin karena kebanyakan menonton film horor.__ _ _Batinnya.__ Tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin mulai berjalan kembali. Kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling dan menemukan seorang pria dengan nuansa hitam yang mengikutinya.

 _ _Oh, God help me!__ __Penguntit atau pembunuh berantai sedang mengikutiku.__

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, setengah berlari, dengan masih diikuti oleh orang misterius itu.

 _ _Hanya dua blok lagi dan aku akan sampai dirumah.__

Ia melihat gang kecil disebelah bangunan dan memasukinya bertujuan untuk bersembunyi. Jaemin lantas memegang tas berisi buah dan sayur-sayuran miliknya dengan erat keperutnya. Ia mengintip dari samping bangunan dan merasa lega karena ia pikir penguntitnya sudah pergi.

 _ _Whew, Thanks God, dia pergi. Thank you Lord, thank you Lord.__ Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega dan berdoa dalam hati.

Jaemin baru saja ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya disaat seorang pria meraih lengannya dari belakangnya. Khawatir dengan rasa takut membuatnya dengan reflek menjerit dengan panik dan berteriak dari atas paru-parunya.

"Aaahhh" Ia berteriak dan dengan tepat tangan lelaki itu membekap mulutnya. Tas berisi buah dan sayur-sayuran itu terjatuh lalu berhamburan. Ia mencoba memukul dan menendang laki-laki itu, tapi tubuh pria itu lebih jauh besar darinya dan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya ditempelkan kedinding dan pergelangan tangannya ditahan diatas kepalanya. Ia berjuang dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk kabur, tetapi tidak berhasil. Kemudian Jaemin menggigit tangan pria itu dengan keras.

 _ _"AH! Shit!"__ Lelaki itu berteriak dan memindahkan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di mulut Jaemin lalu mengibaskannya.

Mata Jaemin terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Ia menatap mata seseorang yang tadi menguntitnya dan mata kelam itu terasa tidak asing baginya. Ia mencoba mengingat dimana dirinya bertemu lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah sirine pertanda bahaya menyala dikepalanya. Takut jika Jaemin akan berteriak lagi, lelaki itu kembali membekap mulut Jaemin, hingga gadis itu hanya bisa meronta meskipun ia sudah tahu betul siapa yang ia hadapi.

 _ _I know him, I know him.__ Pikirnya dengan kekalutan. Lelaki itu menatap balik kearahnya, dengan berani dan intens membuat Jaemin ketakutan.

Perasaannya sangat smbigu baginya, ia terlalu takut, kaget, lalu shock dan kecemasannya tiba-tiba berganti dengan kemarahan yang mendominasi kepala Jaemin.

Demi Tuhan, yang ada dihadapannya adalah Mark Lee, calon tunangannya. Bagaimana bisa si __Cassanova__ itu menguntitnya hingga kemari?

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku, jika kau janji tidak akan berteriak. Kau paham?" Meskipun didalam kepalanya ia sudah ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya tetapi Jaemin mencoba untuk memahami apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dan mengangguk.

Mark merasa bersalah melihat bekas tangannya memerah di pipi Jaemin. Apalagi kulit Jaemin itu seputih porselen, jadi bekas memerah itu makin terlihat dengan jelas.

Setelah melepaskan bekapannya, Mark mulai menilai Jaemin dari atas ke bawah. Jaemin terlihat lebih muda darinya, lemah, dan __innocent__. Tapi, Mark tahu bahwa itu hanya luarannya saja. Penampilan bisa sangat menipu. Pikirnya.

Jaemin bernapas dengan rakus. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat pada saat yang bersamaan.

 _ _The Maniac! Ia mencoba membunuhku dengan menakut-nakutiku!__ Tubuh Mark masih menjepit tubuh Jaemin ke dinding, lalu karena terlalu kesal gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya secara paksa. Lalu tanpa peringatan Jaemin melarikan diri.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" Mark mengejar Jaemin, meskipun langkah kaki pendek itu bisa saja dijangkaunya, tapi Mark hanya berlari kecil tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali.

"Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan calon suamimu huh?" Mark menggerutu dengan mengejek. "Kita perlu bicara." Suaranya terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak ingin dibantah. Tetapi Jaemin tetap mengabaikannya dengan mempercepat langkahnya yang sayang sekali tentu dapat Mark kejar dengan mudah.

"Jaemin, bicaralah padaku layaknya orang dewasa." Jaemin berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari.

"Kau tetap tidak mau menjawabku?" Suara Mark terdengar dingin dan memperingati. Ekspresi miliknya berbatasan dengan sebuah ejekan. "Apa kau tuli? Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil. Aku memperingatkanmu, Jung Jaemin. Berhenti mengabaikanku. Kita harus segera mendiskusikan pernikahan kita."

Tiba-tiba Jaemin berbalik dan melihat Mark dengan mata kilat Emosi. Sedangkan Mark melihatnya tanpa emosi dan sangat datar, namun terkesan mengintimidasi. Jaemin menyipitkan matanya dan menyemburkan amukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan, karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu! Bahkan meksipun kau lelaki terakhir di bumi, Aku tidak akan merelakan diriku untuk diseret ke altar bersamamu!"

Golakan kemarahan terpancar dari wajah Mark. Matanya menatap Jaemin sangat tajam.

Jaemin berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mark, lalu ia berlari lagi. Dan Mark hanya membiarkan gadis keras kepala itu lari. Bibirnya tersenyum mengerikan dan Jaemin masih tidak tahu apa yang Mark telah rencanakan setelah ini.

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Jaemin dengan cepat memasuki rumah dan pergi ke dapur. Ia melihat Hansol yang sedang membuat pancake.

"Kau terlihat sedang kesal. __What happen__ , Jaem?" tanya Hansol.

" _ _He's here. Oh God... Mark Lee__ _ _is here__." Kata Jaemin, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan nada frustasi.

Mata Hansol berbinar lucu dan tersenyum geli kepada keponakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut mengetahui Mark ada di Seoul. " _ _Really?__ Oh, Itu sangat manis. Dia datang untuk menjeputmu, bukan?"

 _ _"No. Of course not."__ Teriak Jaemin kesal.

Lalu bel berbunyi. Dan mata Jaemin melebar menatap Hansol.

" _ _That's him! Oh__ , aku akan bersembunyi."

" _ _No, stay there__. Aku akan membiarkannya masuk."

"Tapi Imo, aku tidak mau berbicara padanya. __I hate him__!"

"Jung Jaemin, mana tata kramamu? Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Canada-Seoul bukan hanya berjarak lima meter, itu bermil-mil dari sini, sayang. Setidaknya bicaralah padanya. Kau berhutang penjelasan padanya karena kabur dihari pertunanganmu kemarin." Marah Hansol sebelum berlalu keluar dari dapur untuk membuka pintu.

Jaemin merasa sangat gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia benar-benar takut. Jaemin tau jika Mark Lee adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan segalanya demi tujuannya tercapai. Dan bagaimana jika tujuannya adalah untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya?

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **TBC****

 ** **Okey, first. Thanks to; ludfidongsun, Park-RinHyun-Uchiha, sheerin, fangirlalala, Bellbaek.****

 ** **Thanks juga buat yang ngefav or follow.****

 ** **Second, i'm sorry for typo(s) and ada yang salah nama(?), terus ngebuat kalian terganggu.****

 ** **Third, Happy Birthday nono~ makin gede ya(?) *apanya woyy. Telat dikit gak papalah,****

 ** **Last, review juseyooo****


End file.
